Temperature sensors such as a thermistor have been conventionally used for temperature measurement. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a temperature measurement device including a thermistor attached to an object to be measured, a measurement temperature detection circuit that detects a temperature of the object to be measured using a thermistor, a storage circuit that stores a reference thermal time constant and a reference thermal resistance of the thermistor in advance, an estimated temperature calculation circuit that calculates an estimated temperature of the thermistor based on the measurement temperature, the reference thermal time constant, and the reference thermal resistance, with respect to a predetermined amount of heat generation of the object to be measured, and a determination circuit that determines whether an absolute value of a temperature difference between the estimated temperature and the measurement temperature is equal to or smaller than a predetermined threshold.